


Above the Skies

by Chrysanthos



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sappy, There's enough sap here to make syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysanthos/pseuds/Chrysanthos
Summary: inspired by this quote by me: "they’re clearly the two coworkers who have been dating since childhood but they try to keep pda to a minimum while working because it’s unprofessional and they’re in a high position so they set the example but the minute they’re off the clock they get right back to planning a wedding that’ll put literally all other ceremonies to shame"





	Above the Skies

Tanith sighed and fingered the hem of her dress. Though it had taken some getting used to, fighting in a gown, she had taken to it faster than she had thought.

"Tanith?" Sigrun's voice sounded in the corridor behind her, and Tanith stood straight at attention by instinct. "Are you out here?"

Tanith gathered herself and returned the call with a simple, "On the balcony, Sigrun."

At once, Tanith's gaze was filled with white fabric and teal hair - Sigrun, still decked out in the wedding dress she had been summoned in. In Tanith's opinion, Sigrun was beautiful in white, and she had often told the other woman this in moments private.

"Ah, there you are, Tanith." Sigrun sung in that wonderfully melodious voice of hers, and it took every ounce of self-control Tanith possessed to not swoon at her lover's feet. "I've been looking for you." Sigrun smiled, and then she closed the distance between them and lifted Tanith's hand. Tanith slowly realized what Sigrun was doing, but before she could stop her, Sigrun placed a delicate kiss on Tanith's ring finger.

A blush exploded on Tanith's cheeks. "S-Sigrun!!" She exclaimed, utterly embarrassed, "Wh-What if someone were to see? We- We must set the example-"

Tanith's weak protests were cut off by a soft chuckle from Sigrun, and by the goddess, Tanith felt as if she were to melt right there. "Oh, Tanith, my love," Sigrun smiled as she looked into Tanith's eyes. "I don't think we need to worry about that sort of thing. In this realm, kings, gods, and outlaws all fight for a common goal as equals - I don't think we have subordinates here."

"R-Really..." Tanith breathed, starstruck by her lover.

"And since we don't have subordinates..." Sigrun's smile softened further, if that were possible, causing Tanith's heartbeat to hasten. "That then means that I may profess my love for you as openly and as often as I may like, my dearest."

Were Tanith to be struck dead at that moment, she would consider herself to have died happily. "V-Very well..." Tanith exhaled, and she collected her nerves. "I suppose, then, that I shall return your affectations in kind, my sapphire." She managed to say.

Sigrun blinked, and then softly laughed, and by the goddess, her laugh put even the brightest and holiest of bells to utter shame. "I would very much like that, my star."

The two embraced, and gazed out from the balcony they were on to the beautiful mountains below. Tanith's head rested in the crook of Sigrun's neck, and they clasped each others' hands.

Tanith realized something. "Dear," she said, "Did you say that you were looking for me?"

"Oh yes," Sigrun replied happily, "I've been calling your name all morning."

"A-All morning?!" Tanith blushed.

"Of course, dearest," Sigrun said as if it were nothing, "I caught the attention of young Donnel, who told me where he had seen you go-"

"Sigrun, everyone will know by now!" Tanith lightly protested.

"We don't have subordinates to set an example in professionalism for, remember?" Sigrun reminded Tanith. Tanith glared lightly at Sigrun, then softened her gaze and rested her head in Sigrun's bosom.

"I am aware, darling," Tanith mumbled, "But it will take some getting used to."

"And I suppose it will take some getting used to for you to kiss me whenever you wish?" Sigrun lightly jested.

Tanith gazed into Sigrun's eyes, and, in a brief moment of defiance, captured her lover's lips in her own. Though Sigrun was surprised, she yet returned the kiss with similar gusto.

"I love you, Tanith," Sigrun whispered, breaking the kiss.

"And I, you, Sigrun," Tanith breathed, and the two began anew.

**Author's Note:**

> The new Bridal Banner inspired me so much. Tellius really said gay rights, huh.


End file.
